c'mon and slam (welcome to the jam)
by Witch of Mind
Summary: Kankri spreads his legs a little more, "Like this?" Cronus settles himself between them, licking his lips. "That's perfect, babe. You're in for a real treat."


Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are the first member of the holy church of Kankri's nook, because gog damn you are going to fall to your knees and worship that shit.

That is.

If Kankri ever lets you see it.

"Kankri." You tug at the hand yanking down his sweater to cover his bare legs, but it doesn't yield. "Kankri. Kankri, dammit. Lift your hand."

"No."

"Kan!" You glare at him as menacingly as you can, given the circumstances. "Lift. Your hand."

"No." His face is flushed a brilliant red but he still won't look at you.

You grit your teeth. "Chief, if you don't lift your hand I'm gonna have to do something..." You exaggerate the last word, leaning in and hissing in his ear, "drastic."

He raises a skeptical eyebrow at you. "Try me. We all know very well you're not even relatively close to black for me."

You grin at him as predatorily as possible, and then grasp his thighs, spreading them forcefully and pushing him onto his back, dragging his sweater up, and then gripping his knees and pulling him back up until his exposed nook is barely an inch from your lips, his bulge already out. "Told ya," you deliberately breathe hot air onto his nook. "What did I say?"

"Cronus!" He still can't look at you, the shit, his hands are covering his face. "T-This is entirely an inappropriate position, I demand you-"

"I don't see you moving," you whisper before flicking your tongue out to drag against his slit, causing him to jerk and moan out your name. "You like sitting on my face and getting your nook eaten out without you having any control of it, doll? Me sucking on your pretty lil' opening while all you can do is ride my tongue like a slut?"

"T-tag your slurs- Ah!" his protest dies into a yelp as you drag his hips down, your mouth latching onto his nook and your tongue worming your way inside, sucking with your lips as you facefuck him. "Cronus! Crooonusss, ah, gog, f-fuck-"

His hips rock shallowly against you as he moans and whines wantonly. Upping your game a little, your hands grasp his knees and force them apart, descending him further onto your mouth and granting you deeper access. This gives you a scream and you can feel his muscles tense as you slurp noisily at his nook, his back arching and his hands scrabbling for purchase. "Cronus, please!"

Your tongue slips out and runs down the length of his slit, back up, the tip of it barely teasing the entrance, pumping in and out shallowly. You can hear him alternatively gasping and moaning up there, and your hands trail up to his hips, and then, at the same time you decide to stop teasing and shove your tongue impatiently inside, thrust his hips down.

You can feel the shuddery jolt-bump of his pulse, shivery and heart-meltingly fast, against your tongue as you lick and suck him open, regulating your thrusts with force down of his hips, and then suddenly his hands wrap around your horns, and he's bucking desperately against you, "Cronus, get a bucket, I'm c-oming-"

You hum against him, your bulge achingly hard, and then you can feel him tense again, and there's genetic material spilling over your tongue and over your face, candy-red sticky flowing on your skin. His cry of ecstasy trails off into overstimulated whimpers as his hips grind weakly against you, milking his orgasm for all it's worth, and then you pap his thighs before lifting him off you and wiping off your face best you can with the sheets. He won't look at you the entire time, except for a few, mortified glances, but finally meets your gaze as you crawl between his legs and your fingers slip past his half-retreated bulge, rubbing the pad of your thumb against his slit. The sensitive organ, fresh from coming, reacts accordingly, and Kankri lets out a garbled moan. "Cronus, I just came, we can't do it again," he manages to get out before you push a finger past and penetrate him, crooking it with the precision you learned with all the pailing sessions with this Vantas. "Nnhg-gh, your-sex drive is immense."

"Got it from you, baby, look at you squirming around impaled on just one finger." You watch him blush darkly at your words, and he bites his lip and half-lids his eyes deliberately.

"Then maybe you can put more than that in me," he mutters, "if you're so eager to fuck."

You kiss him enthusiastically as your fingers slide out, sloppy with red, and he squeaks as you lift him, gripping his ass, onto your lap. "Doll, you're the best."

"Yeah, now-ahh- Hurry up and put it in."

"Don't worry, babe, you'll get what you want."


End file.
